A peripheral device is a device that is connectable to an input/output interface of a computing device such as a computer. Examples of peripheral devices include, for example, a single-function printer, a multi-function printer including print, scan, and/or fax capabilities, a speaker, a monitor, a mouse, an external hard drive, and so on. A newer model of a device (peripheral device or computing device) typically has increased features and/or capabilities relative to an older model of the device. For example, many newer model computing devices have wireless connection capabilities while older model peripheral devices may not include or support such wireless connection capabilities. Thus, a user of a newer model computing device may be unable to wirelessly interact with an older model peripheral device without replacing the older model peripheral device with a newer model that supports wireless connection capabilities. Additionally, newer model peripheral devices may include printing codes and/or languages that are not recognizable by various computing devices. This can be due to a printing device being from an unknown manufacturer or the printing model is an unknown or unrecognizable model from a known manufacturer.